Shine Through
by ginafyi
Summary: Following the moonshine shack, Daryl realizes the changes he's gone through since being with Beth and they both wonder if there could be something more. Rated M for smut to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I've been working on my first Bethyl fic, but it's in shambled pieces and no where close to being ready to post. Then I got this idea for a smutty one-shot and came home to write it. But I couldn't work myself up to rush it and this happened instead. I live for the smut, so it's coming, I swear! But I thought I would at least post what I have so far before heading to bed and work on the smut another day based on whether I get any interest here or not. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

So maybe getting drunk with Beth Greene wasn't the best idea. It started as a simple journey to get Beth her first real drink. Should have just let her drink that damn peach schnapps! Instead it involved a trek through the woods and a total break down of the wall I so vigilantly built around myself. Play the chaperon I told myself. Stay responsible, Mr. Dixon. But those baby blues looked right up at me as she held that mason jar of 'shine and I couldn't resist.

I knew full well what a dick I could be when I was drunk. Pair that with that stupid game she insisted we play. I never. I never done a lot of things, but I _have_ done plenty I was ashamed of. Plenty of things I didn't want her to know about. Where did I expect that game to go? The last thing I wanted to do was point out the extensive differences in our lifestyles when I was too ashamed to admit them to anyone before.

Truth of the matter was, I never felt more guilty, more responsible for what happened at the prison; what happened with Hershel. And my inebriated verbal vomit laid it all out there for her. I threw it all in her face and she embraced me anyway. She embraced me while I crashed and burned, my emotions spilling over in a wave of tears as she held me. Like a baptism from what was, to what was to become. I saved Beth that day from the prison, but it turns out, she saved me. Feeling her support, both physically and emotionally, changed something inside me.

And as we set that building ablaze, it cleansed me of my past. Of my shit father raising me in a shit house. My good for nothing shit life overcome by my ability to provide security for this angel who breathes light into this dark world. My dark world.

It was refreshing to feel this weight lifted off me. It freed me to speak to Beth. To share my thoughts and even my past. I knew that whatever I shared with her, she would still accept me; support me. What I didn't expect was something to change in her too. I could feel it in the way that she looked at me. Her eyes would bore into me until her pupils bled out into those crystal blue irises. I could feel the air go static around us and I would have to walk away to clear the fuzz in my head.

Then she started touching me. It wasn't aggressive, nor inappropriate. Fingers delicately caressing mine when she handed me something. A nudge of a shoulder, a brush of an elbow, a graze of a knee. And when she wasn't touching me, she was touching herself. Fingers combing through her hair, nails scratching over thighs, hands ghosting over skin.

At first I could dismiss her as a naive teenager. Hormones raging and all that shit. But when I looked closer, I could finally see. Beth Greene was a full blown woman. An air of innocence still shrouded her, but there was more than that. She held wisdom beyond her years and emotional strength far greater than mine. Life on the road had changed her body too. A small bundle of muscle stood out from her lithe arms. Her legs toned from running, her hips spreading slightly to fill those now perfect fit jeans she wore. Her face no longer had that soft roundness to her cheeks left over from childhood, but a beautiful angle to her jaw leading down to her slender neck.

I knew that I shouldn't be noticing such things. I was here to protect her, not ogle the poor girl. But close quarters over the course of 3 months and it became harder and harder not to notice. To become comfortable with the looks, with the proximity in which she placed herself whether we were camping out in the open or found shelter in a building.

I was keeping that door locked up tight, with me on one side and her on the other. I was foolhardy to think she wouldn't break that door down. My plan was working until we found the cabin.

* * *

"It's kind of perfect, don't you think?" Beth slid her backpack off her arms, kicking her boots off and flopping down on the double bed in the corner of the room. She grabbed a pillow, thumping it against the bed a few times to remove the layer of dust, before squishing it to her face and snuggling it. "Oh, pillows, how I've missed you!" She rolled off the bed, giving Daryl a whack with the pillow before tossing it back on the bed. She went to the sink along the wall, twisting the faucet with a groan before water began sputtering out of it. It chugged out some off colored water before turning clear and flowing normal. "Water!" Beth gasped, immediately undoing her belt as she hurried towards the bathroom. The door was barely closed before she yanked her pants down and turned on the shower.

Daryl could hear her cry out from the shock of the cold water and he chuckled softly. As he busied himself around the cabin to see what else the place had to offer, he could hear her raving over soap and what sounded like shampoo. But when the sounds became almost... orgasmic over her pure enjoyment to finally cleanse herself of walker guts, dirt, sweat and the like, he cursed to himself before noisily opening and shutting drawers. It was all he could do to somewhat muffle and distract himself from those suggestive sounds.

While merely a distraction, he did uncover a decent amount of canned and dry goods, some hunting supplies, fishing gear, and a few guns with ammo. Even some clothes left over from the previous Mr and Mrs. That along with the supplies they had collected from the last town they hit, they could settle here for a bit and catch up on some much needed rest.

But before he could relax, the water stopped abruptly and a short minute later Beth was stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel. Daryl inhaled the water he was trying to drink, choking and sputtering on it. She hurried over and slapped him on the back, her wet hair tickling over his arm. He caught his breath, standing swiftly and grabbing his bow before charging out the door. "Going hunting, stay here." he croaked before slamming the door behind him.

The abrupt exit startled Beth before a slow smile crossed her face. She flopped back on the bed again, feeling that prevailing tingle in her belly that she could no longer ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter isn't quite ready for posting, but my husband is insisting I come to bed. Figured I'd post what I got and worry about it tomorrow. Thanks for all the follows, they warm my heart!**

Daryl Dixon was a dick when he was drunk. I would have never pushed him to drink had I known. But the experience wouldn't have felt as complete had he not joined me in having my first drink. This world was cemented into something awful. Living on the road, fighting for your life, killing walkers. There was so much life I had not yet experienced and just needed something to remind me what it was worth living for.

I didn't expect him to be so upset by my question about jail. I certainly wouldn't have thought any differently of him had he spent any time in prison. I knew deep down, Daryl was a good man. But that question... something in him snapped. It was barely noticeable at first. A hard flicker in his steel blue eyes that penetrated into me. But then a wave of anger erupted from him that I wasn't prepared for. All of what I was, who I was, was thrown in my face. I was the perfect example of what he wasn't. What he never had or ever experienced.

But I wasn't going to let him tear me down. I fought back. I called him out for what this really was. And he crumbled. He crumbled before me under the weight of his own misplaced guilt. And he cried for what he had lost. Not for the world, not for this whole bloody zombie pandemic, but for what he had finally gained and lost from this god forsaken hell we now lived in.

I held him until his body no longer wracked with tears; my face pressed to the tattered wings of his vest. As his body relaxed, I slowly let go of him, afraid he would shut down again in embarrassment. Instead, with his eyes averted, he reached for my hand, squeezing it tightly a moment before going for his bolts and yanking them free from the walker I killed.

What surprised me even more was when he joined me out on the porch. He sipped slowly at his drink before taking a seat across from me, both of us enjoying the slight breeze of the evening; a blessing from the stifling heat of the day. He was quiet at first, but slowly opened up. But as he spoke, as he told me about his life before, there was something different in him. Like I could see into the depths of his soul. He looked at me, really looked at me. And he would look away as he talked, but when he looked back, he would look back with such intensity. And something about it made my heart race like it never had before.

Watching that house start to burn, our fingers raised to the sky in a proverbial "fuck you" to our past, I knew we would never be the same. I would never see him the same. And maybe somehow, he wouldn't see me the same either.

* * *

Ever since that day at the moonshine shack, Beth was able to see Daryl as more than just the brooding hunter. He spoke to her, really spoke to her instead of just the usual grunts. Something relaxed in his face, in his whole body. And she relaxed along with him. She started to enjoy her time with him and it no longer became about being stuck with him; about surviving. It started to become about _living_. And whether they found their family or not, living with Daryl wasn't sounding so bad after all.

There it was again; that tingle deep down in her belly. Beth knew it wasn't a sight Daryl was prepared for; her in just a towel, still wet from her shower. His reaction awoke that tingle, but he was out the door with his bow before she could do anything about it. She wasn't toying with him, per say. But that tingle in her belly could no longer be ignored.

Beth went through the clothing left by the previous owners, hoping to find something to wear while she washed their clothes. An oversized shirt, whose neckline fell off one shoulder and a pair of pajama pants she could cinch tight with cord would have to do. She was lucky to have picked up some new underwear in the last town they hit.

It was a good hour before Daryl returned from hunting, a tentative knock on the door before he cracked it open, probably still scared to find her dressed in a towel.

"Caught a couple squirrels for dinner." He laid the already cleaned meat on the chopping block before removing his bow and glancing around the room at all she had done while he was gone. The windows were now covered, their bags packed and ready by the door.

Beth grabbed his bow and replaced it with a handful of clean clothes, gently pushing him towards the bathroom. "Shower. Now. And I'll start dinner."

Daryl resisted a moment before nodding his head and going off to shower. He knew he stunk. It had been weeks since either of them had touched a bar of soap. Upon entering the bathroom, more of a closet really, the first thing he noticed was the lack of lock on the door.

* * *

Beth heard the water turn on and the telltale gasp as Daryl climbed under the cold stream. She finished chopping up the squirrel meat and adding it to the pot on the stove to simmer. Grabbing the pail she found on the porch, she went to the bathroom, cracking the door open. It creaked noisily before Daryl barked out to her. "Beth! Shower!"

"I know, I know. I'm just getting your dirty clothes." She could see a dim silhouette behind the shower curtain and she studied it a moment. The scent of the shampoo overpowered the room and she closed her eyes enjoying it for a moment. Without another thought, she went to the curtain and thrust her hand inside. "Can I have the soap?"

"Beth!" Daryl barked again. She wiggled her hand a little but didn't pull the curtain back anymore than necessary. He sighed loudly before placing the wet soap in her hand.

He watched her silhouette retreat and head out of the bathroom with a noisy creak of the door. He exhaled roughly before continuing his shower.

After he dried off, he went through the selection of clothes Beth left for him. A pair of underwear a size too large, but manageable. He pulled a face at the plaid pajama bottoms, also a bit too large, but he pulled them on. They fell low on his hips no matter how many times he pulled them up, but he figured there probably wasn't much more than this to choose from. Pulling the wife beater over his head, he realized it was probably the first white thing he'd worn since the world came to an end.

Reluctantly, he stepped out of the bathroom, his nostrils assaulted by the aroma of dinner and his stomach growled in complaint. Beth turned towards Daryl with a wolf whistle and he threw his head back in annoyance.

"Nice pants." she said with a laugh, hanging his vest over the back of a chair.

"Stop. This is only 'til my pants are dry."

"I knew I'd get you out of your pants eventually." Beth smirked, noticing his cheeks pink under her gaze. His eyes bore into hers not knowing what to say. Overwhelmed by the intensity, she broke away first, returning to the stove to give dinner a stir. "Your clothes are clean, can you just hang them out to dry?"

Daryl finally broke away from her, taking the clothes outside to hang on the porch rail. Coming back inside, he stared at her from the doorway. Her long blonde hair was loose and free from it's usual ponytail; it curled delicately around her face and down her back. The oversize shirt hung loosely from her, the creamy skin of her shoulder revealed to him. It almost glowed in the candlelight. _She_ glowed in the candlelight.

"Hungry?" Beth set their plates down at the table, staring up at Daryl in the doorway. He gave a quiet affirmative grunt before joining her at the table.

They ate quietly, both of them stealing the occasional glance before Beth finally broke the silence. "So what do you think? Think we can survive here a bit, catch up on some rest?"

"Mmm-hmm. I already strung up some noise makers in front. We'll probably be able to get a good night's sleep tonight without one of us having to take watch." He scrapped his plate clean as Beth got up to get him another portion. "Nah, it'll probably keep til morning. We should save it."

"Live a little. It's all you've had today." She scrapped the rest of the pot into his plate before licking the spoon clean. He gave her a half smile before digging back in.

She sat across from him watching him eat. Her eyes looked over his face, half hidden by his too long hair. His attention still cast towards his plate, she let her eyes wander down to his chest and arms. He was really quite remarkable, his muscles bulging even without flexing. Staring at him made that tingle return to her belly. When she finally noticed he wasn't eating, she looked up at him and realized he had caught her staring. Her cheeks flushed immediately and she let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I just realized this is probably the most clean I've ever seen you." When he said nothing, she continued. "You even smell good."

He didn't answer right away, his eyes locked with hers before finally going back to finish the last of his plate. "Don't worry, I'll be dirty and smelly again tomorrow."

Beth took their plates and put them in the sink, washing them quickly while Daryl moved around the room. When she had turned back, he had grabbed one of the pillows and blankets off the bed and made a spot for himself on the floor. She stared at the spot, then the bed before watching him disappear into the bathroom. Grabbing his pillow, she returned it to the bed, laying his blanket out before climbing inside.

When Daryl came out of the bathroom, he found Beth in bed, covers tucked up to her chin with a big grin on her face. And no bed where he left it. "Beth, no." He went back to the bed to retrieve his pillow, but Beth pulled it away and grabbed his hand.

"Why not? Don't be silly, you deserve a good night's sleep and you're not going to get that on the floor."

"Beth, it's not right." His voice was stern but he did not drop her hand.

"It's not wrong either. What's going to happen if you sleep in this bed?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and sparkling in the candle light. She could see him thinking about it but said nothing. "Daryl, I trust you whether you're sleeping on the floor across the room or you're sleeping right next to me. And the better you sleep, the more protected I'm going to be." He stared down at her, an almost pained look on his face. She slowly returned his pillow to the space next to her and pulled the blankets back.

He finally let her hand go, turning and walking away. She sighed loudly before noticing he was just going to blow out the candles on the table. The room was immediately cast in shadows from a gap left uncovered over the window, the moonlight shining in enough to see him return to the bed and climb in. She smiled wide in the darkness, returning her head to her pillow.

"But if you start to snore, I'm going back to the floor." he huffed.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon."


	3. Chapter 3

We've been at this cabin half a day and I already felt like I'm playing house with Beth. Seeing her as a woman now wasn't helping either. I was starting to notice things about her that never phased me before. Like how her blue eyes had flecks of green near the pupils that came in when constricted in the sunlight. Other times her eyes would dilate and flood as blue as I imagined the ocean to be. How her mouth formed into a little cupid's bow when she smiled. And how incredibly hot she looked learning to fire my crossbow.

Going out to hunt didn't exactly clear my head. I let a rabbit and two squirrels get away before I finally caught something for dinner. My head couldn't get past Beth dripping wet in a towel. What was she doing walking around like that? I mean, I have a bit of self-control, but did she have to test that? The girl was half my age. Girl, that's right. Just keep thinking of her as a girl.

But I'd be lying to myself if I did that. There was nothing girlish about that woman in a towel. Beth was pretty short, but in that towel, her legs seemed long and lean. Beads of moisture still clung to her skin, across her chest and shoulders, still wet from her hair. When she came over to smack the cough out of me, my senses were invaded by the fruity shampoo, the soap, and the sweet smell of just Beth.

Playing house with Beth was a dangerous thing. It was something I had never experienced; not being raised in that environment and certainly not after I left home. It left me with this flutter in my chest, the way she tended to me. I was taking care of her in the ways I knew how, and she was taking care of me the same. But it was just until we could find the rest of our family, right?

* * *

As Daryl climbed into bed next to her, Beth's heart began to pound something fierce. She was sure he could hear it thumping against her chest in the dark. An immediate warmth came over her being this close to him in such an intimate environment. Though he was just an hour fresh from shower, she could subtly smell his scent, masculine and intoxicating and she closed her eyes to breathe him in. She lay on her back, opening her eyes again to stare up at the inky blackness above her, trying to control her breathing. Feeling the heat from his body next to her, she pushed the blanket down a bit to cool herself, her arm grazing his. She stifled a breath, feeling the light hair on his arm tickle hers. She turned her head ever so slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of his profile; her eyes having finally adjusted to the dark. She rolled towards him onto her side, desperately wanting to touch him but afraid he'd bolt from the bed. He seemed to sense her nearness and raised his arm to rest on the pillow above his head; opening himself towards her in almost an invitation. She closed her eyes, stopping to listen to Daryl's breathing; it hadn't seemed to change as it does when he's sleeping.

She licked her lips, exhaling before quietly saying, "Daryl?"

He didn't answer right away and she assumed maybe he really had fallen asleep, until he hummed quietly in question. When she didn't answer, he rolled onto his side, closing the distance between them and propping his head on his arm. "Beth?"

"Do you think everyone's okay?" she asked quietly.

He answered with a soft hum. "I think if they made it out, they're okay. Maggie and Glenn are tough. Rick, Carl, Michonne. They know how to handle themselves. I saw a few people from our camp, some of the Woodbury folk who didn't make it, but I never saw any of our family hurt. I think we were the last to leave the prison and by then, everyone we love had made it out."

"I just worry about Judith." Her voice cracked with emotion as she thought about that sweet girl.

"Someone would have got her. Mika and Lizzie knew the plan, to get her on the bus. I saw the bus get away." Beth wiped a stray tear from her eye as she felt his hand come to rest on her bare shoulder, lifting it away to brush her hair aside before coming to rest again with a squeeze. Her head lolled into the pillow, opening her neck to him as his calloused thumb absently ran across her clavicle.

Beth strained to see his face in the dark, letting go of her hesitation and moving into his arms; her arm coming around to hug him as she placed her forehead against his chest. She could feel him tense a moment before finally relaxing and resting his arm around her. His hand moved up her back, tangling his fingers in her hair and her scalp prickled with electricity, sending a shiver down her back.

"I just hope everyone is as good as we are." She pressed her face to his chest, unsure whether it was his heart or hers beating so wildly. Tilting her head up to see the faint outline of his face, she could feel his warm breath flutter against her cheeks. Her breathing escalating, she tilted her face down, brushing her nose against the hair on his chin before ever so slightly nuzzling her face in his neck. She sucked a breath in, inhaling him one last time before moving her head back to her pillow. She didn't want to push her luck, but remained tucked in the nook of his arm before closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

* * *

It was a bad fucking idea getting in bed with Beth Greene. But her soft hand in his, her eyes luminous in the candlelight, men stronger than he couldn't have denied her. He felt his body flush being in the warm bed next to her, but felt exposed in the ridiculous outfit he was wearing to not cover himself at least to the waist. Under normal circumstances, the exhaustion of being on the road the past few months should have let him fall asleep immediately. But his heart pounding away in his ears was deafening and he strained to hear beyond that. The whisper of cloth as Beth moved next to him, he squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his hand to rest on his pillow, relaxing and clenching his fist as he tried to steady his breath.

When she spoke, he turned towards her and realized his mistake; her sweet smell intoxicating him and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her neck and breathe her in. He answered her honestly. He really did believe that if their family got out, they were alive. They knew the road and how to survive it. He just prayed Lil' Asskicker was somewhere safe.

As Beth moved into his arms, he sucked a breath in, holding it before forcing himself to exhale and relax. She just needed a little comfort and he could at least try to give her that, no matter how much at war he was with his emotions right now.

He could see her eyes shining in the dim moonlight and realized how close their faces were to each other. He could barely breathe as he felt her face in the crook of his neck, her warm lips ever so slightly brushing against his skin replaced by the cool air in the room as she moved away. He immediately felt the loss of her warmth, her scent and gave a strangled sigh before rolling back onto his back. Now wide awake, he wasn't sure he'd ever get to sleep.

 **A/N: Would love a little response to see what everyone is thinking so far, where they might want this to go. Smut will ensue shortly! I thought chapter 2 would have it, then I thought chapter 3 would have it, but I think so far it's been a nice work up towards it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A bit of lemon to wake up to. How's about a little love? :)**

Daryl slowly came into consciousness, feeling warm and relaxed after some of the best sleep he'd gotten in a long time. Pulling the pillow tighter against his chest, he groaned noisily, stretching his legs before pulling them back against the pillow and burying his face into it. The sweet smell of Beth invaded his senses and his eyes shot open realizing he was spooning against her and not a pillow at all. His morning erection was hard and thick and pressed painfully against Beth's firm ass. He was sure only moments ago he had ground it against her.

He rolled away, reaching down to adjust himself before slowly trying to dislodge his arm from under Beth; it prickled as blood tried to return to it. Beth sighed with a hum, rolling back towards him in search of the warmth she lost. Before he could free his arm, she curled around him, her arm snaking around his mid-section; cold fingers seeking warmth just under his shirt, leg tangling with his. He hissed ever so quietly at the contact of her fingers, not from the cold so much as the caress against his sensitive hip. The sensation did nothing to help diminish his erection.

The barely there morning light told him it was too early to get up, but he had to get out of this situation and fast. He thanked God she was still asleep and not conscious enough to realize the flag pole in his pants standing at high noon. Her head now planted on his chest, he waited a moment, listening for her breath to return to long and steady. He gazed at her face, her cheeks lightly flushed, her lips pouting slightly while she slept; like a cherub angel that he was meant to protect. Wrapping his arms around her, he tried the ol' "hug and roll" technique; hugging her against him as he rolled her away. Laying her softly against her pillow, she murmured quietly in protest before nuzzling her face into her pillow and quieting. He pulled the blanket around her before rolling to the edge of the bed and getting up. Grabbing his boots and his bow, he silently exited the cabin and shut the door with a click.

* * *

It was still dark out when Beth woke with a start. She peered around in the dark, unable to see anything. What she was sure of was that Daryl was pressed behind her, snugly spooning her and had a predicament men were often left with while they slept.

She blushed profusely, smiling awkwardly in the dark at all the thoughts flooding her brain at the sensation of his hardness against her butt. She sighed with a hum, rubbing her thighs together as she realized how wet she was from the circumstances. Her movement caused him to shift, his hand sliding up her stomach and pulling her even tighter against him. His hand coming to rest just below her breast, he tightened his grip on her, claiming her as his, before slowly relaxing.

Her nipples harden, feeling his thumb brush along the underside of her breast, she gasped quietly as her skin pebbled with goose bumps. She squeezed her eyes shut, imaging what it would feel like to have his calloused hand there, but against her bare skin. She wondered what his lips would feel like against her neck, would his scruffy face tickle or would it awaken her skin like this was doing?

She sighed, trying to ignore the throb in her groin. She rubbed her thighs together again, the movement causing her butt to rub against him and he groaned quietly, sliding his hand back down and to her hip. Placing her hand over his, she brought it back to her stomach, smiling to herself as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

The truth was, Beth Greene wanted Daryl Dixon something fierce. She could feel it bubbling inside her and it had only amplified since the moonshine shack. There was a lot of notable qualities to Daryl, from the way he took care of his family to the changes he made since the farm. He definitely played off his grumpy, brooding side, but would surprise her with thoughtfulness and even tenderness. At the prison, she cared for him just as much as anyone else in her family. But since the prison, being alone with him, she knew he would do anything to protect her - even though that wasn't technically his responsibility. There was something romantic about that. And as that demonstration warmed her heart, she began to notice just how attractive he was. Those piercing blue eyes gazing through the long hair. The arms, Lord, the arms! How she wanted to run her hands over them, up to those sculpted shoulders and around his corded neck.

He was a man and she had never been with a man before. Zach was a few years older than her, but still a boy. Beth had always imagined she would wait for marriage like the good Christian girl she was brought up to be. But then that whole end of the world zombie apocalypse we could all die at any moment thing happened and that notion went out the window. She had lost her virginity to Jimmy just two short days before he died.

Zach was sweet but got about a B- for effort. They had only done it a few times; having constant supervision from one adult or another really cramped their opportunities. While she was sure he completed to satisfaction, she had yet to have an orgasm from any hand other than her own.

Her feelings for Daryl far outweighed any feelings she ever had for Zach or even Jimmy. Her total wanton desire for Daryl was ever consuming - both emotionally and physically. But his morning wood didn't prove anything more than that he was a red hot blooded male. Did he still see her as a teenager? Next to seducing the man, how could she possibly let him know she wanted more without sounding like a complete idiot? And how could she possibly seduce him in this fucked up world they lived in, in her less than sexy hand me down clothes with barely a brush to comb the knots out of her hair? She felt doomed to lust after her protector with no gratification.

* * *

Exiting the cabin, Daryl scanned the area for walkers before going over to check on his clothes. The pants were still a little damp in the crotch, but there was no way he was going hunting in the ridiculous pants he slept in. Pulling his wife beater over his head, he closed his eyes as he brought the shirt to his nose, inhaling the sweet smell of Beth. _Get a grip, Dixon._ Changing quickly, he set out with his bow to clear his head and set some snares to catch something for dinner.

While he worked, he kept reliving his morning wake up with Beth. How comfortably he had slept with her in his arms, how amazing she smelled, his face buried in her hair, how hot it felt to have his dick pressed against her sweet ass. Yeah, he had noticed that ass. While out on the road, most of the time he led the way, but occasionally she would and he'd have to tear his eyes away from her ass to keep his eyes on their surroundings.

Daryl would hardly call himself a gentleman, but he certainly wasn't the womanizer Merle was. He had his fair share of women, but a majority of them picked up on him. He didn't really have any "game" getting women, but once they were a sure thing, he never had any complaints when it came to getting it on.

The problem was, Beth wasn't some sure thing at the local bar. It was Beth. Sweet, innocent, and half his age, Beth. Hershel's youngest daughter. And he respected Hershel just as much, if not more than he respected Rick. How exactly was he respecting Hershel when he was dreaming about Beth's sweet ass? He felt ashamed of his thoughts. But the moment he could push the physicality of his desire away, she'd do something sweet, say something nice, smile that gorgeous smile at him, that was only meant for him, and his heart would pound in his chest like a jack hammer. Was that love? He wasn't sure what love was. It was something that made him want Beth more than that sweet ass of hers did.

Now the new dilemma. How exactly was he going to get out of sleeping in the bed with her again tonight? He couldn't exactly explain to her that he had to sleep on the floor or she'd wake up with his hard on pressed against her ass. He certainly hadn't expected to sleep soundly enough to have ended up in that position. When he fell asleep, he was on his side of the bed and she was on hers. But like a moth to a flame, he must have gravitated towards her, taking her captive as they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth came awake, pulling the blanket around herself tighter and enjoying the warmth of the bed. Rolling over, she squinted against the ray of sunshine streaming through the gap in the window. Seeing the bathroom door open, she knew Daryl was up and out for the day, always an early riser even back at the prison.

Getting up, she changed quickly into her clothes before going into the cupboards for something to eat. Finding a box of cornbread mix, she scanned the directions in hopes of it only requiring water. She sighed in frustrating, throwing it angrily at the front door just as Daryl walked in. With quick reflexes, he caught the box before it hit him, eyeing her oddly.

"Hello to you too." Daryl tossed the box lightly onto the table before grabbing the tackle box of fishing gear he found yesterday.

"Sorry. It needs milk and an egg to prepare. Do you know what I'd do for a cornbread muffin? Or milk? Or an egg?" She sat down next to him at the table with frustration. "So, what have you been up to this morning?"

He dug around in the tackle box, pulling some jars of bait out and examining the lures. "I set up some snares and checked out the area. There's a little creek about a quarter mile south of here. Might be able to catch some fish out there. It looks like rain today, but maybe tomorrow."

"How'd you sleep last night?" She worked a can of peaches open, eyeing him innocently.

Daryl pricked his thumb on a fish hook, instantly reminded of his morning erection pressed against her ass. He looked up at her, searching her face for any sign of recognition, but not really wanting to see it on her face if she knew about it. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, attempting to contain a small smile across her lips. He narrowed his eyes, sucking the blood off his thumb before dropping her gaze. "Fine," he mumbled.

"I slept like a rock." She slid a fork across the table for him and offered him a slice from the can.

"I didn't realize rocks snored." Daryl kept his eyes on his task before looking up at her shocked face with a smirk. He knew he shouldn't bait her like that; she had potentially far worse things she could tease him about. But something about Beth made him want to tease her, if only to see the look on her face.

"I... do not... snore!" She gasped at him, swatting his bicep. "Do I?"

"Like a baby." He watched her face flush, almost smitten by his sweet comment. "A baby orangutan." She gasped in shock again and a completely foreign burst of laughter came out of his mouth, surprising them both. He backed his chair away from her playful swats, putting his hands up in defense as he tried to wipe the shit eating grin off his face.

They shared the rest of the can in silence while he continued to tinker around with the fishing gear. When the peaches were all gone, she cleaned up the can and forks and returned to the table, face propped in her hands and staring at him.

"What?"

"Well, if we're not gonna fish today, I think we should work on my defense training. I can't exactly practice without someone to spar with."

Daryl shrugged with a grunt, returning everything back to the tackle box. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Daryl knew this was an important thing, to practice, practice, practice her self defense training. The more practice she got, the better she would survive a situation he prayed they'd never be in. He knew that they had more to worry about than walkers. It was the living that scared him the most - not for himself but what could happen to Beth. Evil tended to flock together and a group of men, even a small group, could put her safety in jeopardy. Death, he could live with. It was the retched things evil men could think to do to a beautiful girl. So he had worked with her before, shortly after escaping the prison; how to handle herself if she was captured.

The hard part was going to be grabbing, touching and being in close proximity to Beth after what he woke up to. Beth was all daisies and sunshine, but having to rough house with her a little bit always brought out this spunk in her. This unadulterated, feral woman. He had seen it the last time they sparred, which is why they hadn't done it in awhile. There was something beyond desirable in her when she got like that.

 _For the greater good. For the greater good. For the greater good._

He walked them out towards the creek, scanning the area for walkers and finding it clear. He knew they always took a risk sparring out in the open. It would distract them from any approaching walkers, but knew the cabin was a bit small to really work in. With a cliff to the East and a small hill blocking them to the West, they had a fair amount of seclusion while they sparred. The sun had gone behind some clouds, but they still had a bit before the rain would start.

Daryl glanced to his side, watching as Beth scanned the creek, her fingers working to tie her hair in a pony tail. Before she could finish, he dropped his bow, grabbing her around the waist from behind, crushing her against him. She let out a surprised yelp, the flat of her palms coming down over the top of his arms that were wrapped around her mid section. She could feel his hard body against her back and the flex of his muscles under her arms. She closed her eyes forgetting for a moment the intent of this exercise before his gruff voice spoke next to her ear.

"Come on, Greene. Remember the training."

She tapped the top of his foot with the bottom of her boot; what would have been a stomp in a different situation. Shifting her hips to the side, she gave a hammer fist to his thigh just shy of hitting him where it hurt the most. He let go of her, putting his hands on his hips and balked at her. She was holding back, something she had never done before. "Come on, Greene, you think that's going to stop anyone?"

He came at her again and she suddenly struck, a leopard punch to his eye. It wasn't hard enough to really do damage, but enough that it would leave a mark. He backed up, almost a smile on his face, before lunging again and grabbing one wrist to spin her back around. Again, he crushed her in a bear hug from behind, this time with her arms trapped beneath his. She grabbed his wrists, dropping all of her weight to break his hold, stomping on his foot before kicking back and hitting his knee hard. She threw one last elbow over her shoulder and catching him on the chin.

He stumbled back before lunging again, grabbing her around the mid section and pulling her front against his. He lifted her up, carrying her backwards as she struggled. She grabbed him around his throat, attempting to choke him. He dropped her back to her feet to free himself. She swung her arms, breaking his hold on her.

A soft pelt of rain started to come down on them and Daryl broke his aggressive stance to retrieve his bow. Beth remained in defensive mode, her eyes never leaving his. "What's a matter, Dixon? Scared of a little rain?"

He smirked at her, attacking her again in a bear hug. They grappled for awhile, Beth testing different moves from similar attacks. The rain starting to make mud below their feet, they'd occasionally slip before regaining their footing. It added a different twist to their sparring and Beth really began to enjoy herself.

Seeing her start to tire, he backed away before suddenly grabbing her around the base of her throat. She crossed her arm over his to grab his wrist, prying his fingers up and sideways. She must have hurt him because he immediately let go. A devilish look crossed her face at getting the upper hand, but it was immediately lost as he tackled her into the mud. His arms quickly rolling her onto her back, his body fell naturally between her thighs. A roll of thunder echoed off the hills before a clap of rain came down upon them, drenching them further.

They had never practiced the floor work before and probably for this very reason. The fire that had lit Beth's eyes smoldered as she looked up at him, her hair a wild mess, now half covered in mud. The tank top she wore was like a second skin on her; her nipples erect and pressed tight against the wet fabric. Under any other circumstances, she might have regretted not wearing a bra today.

Daryl held himself over her in an almost predatory position, his own eyes flashing as he stared down at her. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him down against her and she could have sworn she heard him growl. His rain soaked hair dripped down onto her face and she pushed the locks back off his forehead tenderly. Her fingers ran delicately over his face, circling the now purple mark below his eye where she hit him.

Without further thought, she wrapped her fingers around his neck and brought his face down to her mouth, kissing his bruise ever so tenderly. Daryl could have defended himself against an aggressive attack from this position but not from that. When she didn't release his neck, his eye turned towards her, watching as her tongue came out to wet her lips before her teeth sank down onto it. His face was so close to hers, he could feel her warm breath on his wet skin. As another clap of thunder shook them, he closed his eyes for a second, his brow furrowed in thought. When he opened them again, two words left his lips before crashing his lips down on hers.

"Fuck it."

 **A/N: And bed time. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It really does feed me to write quicker!**

Sparring with Beth had been quite different than times before. Every day she had gotten stronger and this time it felt like she really could defend herself if someone grabbed her. She had gotten a few pops in on him; he could feel his eye swelling slightly were she punched him and the elbow to the chin made his jaw ache a little. There was a sense of pride radiating from him as he would lunge at her. But more than that, there was a bit of... arousal, radiating off her as she fought him off. The sheen of sweat on her brow told him she was giving it everything she had; her small, pink tongue sticking out slightly as she focused on the maneuvers. He kept his eyes focused on hers, any attempt to avoid noticing her nipples hard and straining against her tank top. But when it started to rain and that top became a second skin on her taunt body, Daryl's head started to swim and he prayed for his body not to betray him.

He knew tackling her was the last thing he should do. She was getting the upper hand and he needed to take charge of the situation again. Hovering prone over her body, her thighs squeezed tightly against his hips, he could see her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she took as she tried to overcome her surprise. This was no longer about her defending herself against him, but wielding him to give in to her. Her lust filled eyes looked up at him, pupils bled out leaving just a tiny ring of those ocean blue irises that he could get lost in for days. Feeling his body start to betray him, he started to raise his hips away from her but her legs wrapped around him, driving him down against her small frame. He clenched his tender jaw, a growl from deep within him rumbling through his throat as he hardened further against her core.

As her hands came up to brush the hair from his forehead, a look of concern rippled across her face and he tried to pull away again, only to feel her legs tighten around him further. Her fingers were ever so delicate as they traced around the swollen mark she had left him. The sudden tenderness of her lips against his eye made his whole body weaken and he would have crumbled under the overwhelming feeling inside him that he couldn't put a name to, but the arousal took back over as he watched her pink tongue trace a line across her lips before her teeth sank into one of her perfect cupid bow lips. She had stared up at his mouth with this raw hunger he could barely describe. Throwing caution to the wind, fate, all sense of what he had been fighting against for weeks, he claimed her mouth with his own, grumbling an expletive just before their lips met. _Fuck it. Fuck it all._

* * *

Kissing Beth Greene was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Sure, he had kissed plenty of women in the past, but it was usually a means to an end. They were drunken, sloppy, and just enough to lead to sex. But Beth's lips on his were like a cold drink of water to someone dying of thirst. He could feel her taking a little bit of his soul and giving him back a piece of her sunshine. The energy radiating through him became too much and he fought to keep his pelvis still; wanting nothing more than to grind his hard cock against her hot center. When he felt her mouth open to his, her hot tongue swiping ever so seductively against his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, he tilted his hips against her just once, just enough to relieve some of the pressure. Another growl rumbled from within him at the sensation and he bit hungrily at her mouth, devouring the seductive sounds emitting from her own mouth.

This was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but he wondered how long it would take Beth to realize that herself. He didn't want the kiss to end, worried that the spell they were under would be broken and she'd pull away. Her hands leaving his neck, he hissed against her mouth as her fingers delve under his shirt and over his stomach; an identical path to where her hand was this morning in her sleep. Her fingers seemed fascinated with the hair below his belly button that disappeared down into his pants and his cocked throbbed painfully before he finally untangled himself from her legs. He wasn't retreating, but if she continued this exploration, he was going to rip those wet clothes off her and devour her body with his lips, mud and all. Breaking the kiss, both of them gasped to catch their breaths as he rolled off her. But Beth had other plans.

Rolling with him, she straddled his body, bringing her face down into the crook of his neck and licking the water off his Adams apple. He could feel her taunt nipples pressing through their thin shirts and he couldn't help but bring his hand up to cradle her soft breast in his palm. Her mouth vibrated against his skin as she moaned, grinding her hips against him in the most pleasurable way. He brought his hand down to her ass, trying to steady her before his head exploded.

"Beth." His voice cut through the rain and the pounding of their hearts.

She bit tentatively at his jaw, murmuring her acknowledgement. "Mmm hmm?"

"We should get out of the rain." She murmured her agreement, finally pulling her mouth away from his wet skin. He sat up quickly, causing her to gasp as she bounced against his chest and came to rest on his thighs. Sitting up on his thighs, her chest now displayed just below his chin, he couldn't help but admire the view of her creamy skin disappearing into her wet top. He groaned as he cast his eyes back up at her face, seeing the look of longing in her eyes. Her turgid lips were red from his ministrations and he bit gently at her bottom lip before dropping a kiss on it tenderly, not wanting this moment to end. He trailed his fingers down her arms, causing her to shiver before helping her get to her feet.

Beth helped him up, her eyes scanning the area before turning back to smile at him, handing him his bow just as the onslaught of rain started again. She laughed playfully as she let the rain come down on her face, her hand slipping naturally into his. He didn't know what made him do it, but he pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently before guiding her on their way back to the cabin.

* * *

Kissing Daryl Dixon was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Jimmy and Zach had been amateurs compared to the magic Daryl worked with his mouth. She had already became aroused the moment he grabbed her in that first bear hug, her nipples growing hard and her panties becoming damp. But once he tackled her to the ground and fit himself snugly between her legs, the dam opened and her arousal flooded her from head to toe.

She had willed him to kiss her. Her need for it was overwhelming and she thought she would die if he hadn't finally done it. Like Snow White's first kiss, she became alive under his mouth, this raw urgency taking hold of her in a way that almost scared her. He took her breath away the way he moved his mouth over hers, but his hands remained holding himself off of her until she licked delicately at his mouth, capturing his lip between hers. Like a caged animal finally set free, Daryl pressed his hardness against her, eliciting a moan from a foreign place inside of her as he hungrily kissed her mouth with reckless abandon. She could feel the scruff of his face scratching over her delicate skin and she couldn't help but enjoy it.

She needed more, so much more. Her fingers left the wet locks of his hair to work their way under his shirt. She felt across the expanse of his tight stomach, marveling at the trail of hair leading into the fly of his pants. She smiled against his mouth as she felt his hardness throb against her center. When he rolled away from her, she knew it was only to get some semblance of control over the situation.

When they finally got to their feet, they were surely a sight. Completely drenched, their backs and legs covered in mud, she couldn't help but laugh at how dirty they were. The rain had tapered off and now muddy water dripped from her blonde hair. As she reached for his bow, another booming clap of thunder startled her before a torrent of rain came down on top of them. She laughed as he took her hand, sealing it with a kiss before they took off running back to their cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked back to the cabin, Beth used the rain to work the mud out of her hair and off her arms, Daryl following suit. They stopped to check Daryl's snares, finding the first one empty, but the second one had a nice fat rabbit. By the time they arrived back at the cabin, most of the mud had been washed off them aside from their clothes. Stepping up on the porch, they both kicked their muddy boots off, peeling their wet socks off in turn. Daryl took a moment to wring them out, hanging them over the rail to dry. Turning back to Beth, she was already trying to work the wet jeans off her hips, chucking her sheath and knife into the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Daryl questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Getting out of these muddy clothes." she smiled slyly, pulling her legs free awkwardly from the skin tight jeans. She tossed them into the bucket of water on the porch before turning away from him. He looked down at her ass, that sweet ass that had been pressed against him this morning, was hugged tightly, perfectly, by sexy red panties, a bright shock against her alabaster skin. His eyes traced up her back as she started to peel the wet tank top over her head, revealing her slender waist, the perfect definition of her shoulder blades tarnished by a few smudges of dirt.

She tossed the wet garment at him, it landing in a wet smack against his chest, before smiling over her should and going inside. He watched her red pantied ass disappear into the cabin and he cursed under his breath. Looking down at his own muddied pants, he worked them off his legs, tossing them into the bucket on top of Beth's. Removing his vest, he walked slowly into the cabin and locked it up tight.

He could hear Beth stirring in the bathroom, so he quickly changed into his ridiculous pajama pants and the wife beater he slept in before firing the stove up. He cleaned the rabbit in the sink, discarding the skin and innards into a bin to deal with later. He was just putting the rabbit to cook when Beth came out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes she had slept in.

"Hungry?" he asked, opening a can of peas to eat with the rabbit.

"Starving," she murmured, standing next to him at the stove shyly.

He could see her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, unaware where to put her hands and all together not the same girl that was grinding against his dick 30 minutes ago. The adrenaline now having left her body, she seemed rather unsure what to do with herself. But she wanted to be near him and that was a good sign that she didn't regret what had happened between them.

Setting the spoon down, Daryl ran the back of his finger down the side of her arm, causing her to shiver and look up at him. He gave her what he hoped looked like a smile before leaning down and kissing her gently. He could feel her smile against his mouth and her hand came up to touch his face. He pulled away, smirking at her. "Now get us some plates, woman, so we can eat."

That was all the reassurance Beth needed and she couldn't help but smile all through dinner. When they had finished their plates, they both got up to clear the table, but Beth put her hand out to Daryl and took his plate from him.

He went over to the window to check their surroundings outside the cabin, the rain having let up some, but still sprinkling. The area was clear of walkers and the sun was still shrouded by clouds, so it was already darker than normal, the interior of the cabin cast in shadows. Beth had finished cleaning the dishes and was lighting a candle at the table. She was blowing out the match as Daryl came up behind her, running his hands gently up her arms, sliding them just under the sleeves of her oversize shirt. She inhaled deeply as she felt his lips place a kiss against her bare shoulder, tilting her head to the side to offer more of her neck to him. He accepted the offering, kissing his way along her shoulder and up her neck until his lips closed gently on her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. She gave a trembled gasp, turning in his arms and claiming his mouth with her own. He brought his hands up to her face, holding this precious angel like he was meant to worship her. And worship her he wanted to do. But did Beth really want that?

Beth's hands went to his arms, those glorious arms that she had dreamt about touching, squeezing, and she did just that and they were everything she had ever imagined. His sinewy muscles flexed under her fingers, her nails raking over the tight skin around his shoulders before running back down to his strong forearms and finally clasping her fingers with his. She took a step backwards towards the bed, trying to pull him with her, but he held his ground and pulled her back with a kiss.

"Beth," he growled between kisses. She hummed her acknowledgement, her arms going up and around his neck to pull him again towards the bed, their lips never breaking away from each other. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, cradling her against him as he pulled her back toward him, away from the bed. He whispered her name again and again she acknowledged him with a hum.

He broke his mouth away from her, trying to focus on the words he needed to say, to be the voice of reason. But Beth's mouth working her way over his neck, covering it with kisses, before kisses became licks and licks became nibbles and the next thing he knew he was grabbing her by her ass and lifting her up against him, plunging his tongue into her glorious mouth. And Beth was gasping, moaning, wrapping her long legs around his hips, her nails skimming through his hair to tilt his head down to her mouth, pulling him in deeper. She pulled her hips up slightly, rubbing her damp center against his growing erection and he growled, both his hands clenching her ass almost painfully before letting go. Her soft whimper grounded him for a moment and he broke his mouth away from her, growling an apology. "M'sorry."

She abated his apology with her mouth, grinding her center against him again and reveling in his hardness. She broke the kiss with a gasp, pressing their foreheads together as she continued her torturous movements against him. "Does this feel like you should be sorry?" she asked, quietly. He groaned, palming her ass again as he bit at her swollen lips, hot and red from his rough treatment.

She unwrapped her legs, sliding down his body, explicitly pressing against his erection until she made it to her feet, before taking his hands and pulling him yet again toward the bed.

Strength he was unaware he even had, let his hands slip away, staying rooted to the spot he stood in, a pained expression on his face as everything in his head told him he couldn't possibly do right by this angel before him. Every one of his family and hers would chastise him for taking advantage of this young girl. Because to them she was just a girl, not the glorious woman he knew her to be. Not this savior who was breaking down these high walls around him. Not this minx seducing every part of his body and mind.

Something in Beth told her this wasn't Daryl rejecting her. This wasn't Daryl not wanting her. Everything they had done thus far, his remarkable erection tented in those ridiculous pants, she knew he wanted her but was plagued by whatever was rattling around in his head. She smiled at him, taking another step back as she slide the loose pajama bottoms down her legs, letting them pool at her feet before stepping backwards out of them. Her hands fingered the soft cloth of her shirt before crossing her arms over herself and pulling the shirt up and over her head, letting it fall in a heap next to her. She stood before him naked from the waist up, those perfect little red panties damp and hugging her curves in ways Daryl could have only dreamed of. Her pert breasts capped with delicious pink nipples were hard and begging for his mouth to suckle.

Daryl groaned, his arms crossing in front of him, his hands tucking under his arms as he prayed for the strength to not defile this goddess before him. His eyes narrowed, unable to look away from this gorgeous being revealing more than her body to him.

Beth slid backwards onto the bed, her eyes never leaving his. Her teeth biting gently onto her swollen lip, she raised her hand, beckoning him forward with the curl of her finger.

 **A/N: Should I keep going?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What prompted this story was a Third Eye Blind song on my iPod I listened to recently. Semi-Charmed Life has a line, "Those little red panties, they pass the test / Slide up around the belly, face down on the mattress". And this story was born.**

 **And just an FYI, since so many seem to be confused by the bases... Remember the 4 F's: French, Finger, Fellatio, Fuck. 1st base, 2nd base, 3rd base, home run.**

This gorgeous, gorgeous man was kissing her. More than kissing her. He was making her feel alive. Elizabeth Anne Greene had been alive for 18+ years but nothing had ever felt like this before. This, this right here, was the true definition of alive. From the moment that she had undressed in front of him on the porch, to the moment she bared her breast to him now, something inside her had changed. She had never been so brazen with her body. With Zach and Jimmy she had been timid about her nudity, shy about touching and being touched. But something in the way Daryl looked at her, in the way he touched her and kissed her, worshiped her, gave her this confidence like everything they were doing was right.

Beth was electrified by every kiss, every touch; this never ending static crackling through her body like one of those crazy plasma globes where it looks like electrical current follows your fingers around the orb. Only it was his fingers drawing the electrical current through her body to the surface. He left a trail of fire that was consuming her. It was overwhelming and yet not enough. She couldn't get enough of him. And he hadn't even made it to second base yet.

She wanted to give him every part of her, every part of her being; her very heart, her breath, her soul. Truth be told, he already had her heart. This was more than sexual tension that had built up between them. Deep down she knew she had love for this man, this fucked up, beautiful man. And without words, his eyes told her he felt the same.

* * *

This gorgeous, gorgeous woman stood before him, naked from the waist up, candlelit skin radiating off her like a morning glory firework and she was literally the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Beth had awaken something in him. A heat was blowing out from his chest, like a swirl of stars exploding as she touched him. She was so open and accepting of every kiss, every touch. It was like her body was calling out for more and he felt the need to give her everything she wanted. She was giving herself to him in a way that no one ever had before. It wasn't just sexual. She was filling this empty hole he had for so long and her warmth was overflowing, making him full and complete and better than he ever imagined he could be. He would do everything for this woman and he wanted to give her every part of himself.

So fate be damned, if this woman would have him, he was hers for the taking.

* * *

For the rest of his life, Daryl would never forget the sight of Beth lying half naked on the bed, her hair around her in waves, her glorious tits standing welcome to him. The soft candlelight flickering a luminous glow on her porcelain skin, in stark contrast to those bright red panties and those swollen ruby red lips smiling at him. Maybe they never made it back from the creek that day. Maybe they had been attacked by walkers and this was heaven.

But she had a devilish smile, so foreign across her angelic face. That curl of a finger, beckoning him towards her, had suddenly dropped to her mouth, her tongue wetting it before she ran it across her lips and down her neck and chest. With two quick strides he was on her, holding himself over her like an animal with it's prey, before leaning down to leave a trail of wet kisses between her breasts and up her neck, following the path her finger had taken, and finally capturing her mouth with his.

Her legs spread naturally, wrapping around his hips and pulling him down into her; his cock straining against three thin layers of fabric separating him from her heat. Her hand trailed down his chest, fingers skimming just under the shirt to run across his belly.

She broke her mouth from his, trailing it down his neck as her hands pushed upwards on the ribbed shirt, bunching it up around his chest as her hands explored his torso. Her nails skimmed up Daryl's side, causing a tortured gasp from his mouth, his muscles rippling under her fingertips. Daryl reached behind his head, pulling the wife beater off and discarding it among her pile of clothes before her hands were pulling him down against her. She hissed as his chest hair scratched over her sensitive nipples, her arms pulling him down further so that their bodies lay flush, accepting all of his weight. It was a glorious feeling, skin against skin, her eyes staring up at him as he nipped at her nose, kissed over her face and nuzzled her neck.

He watched her face as his hand trailed up her body, his hand caressing her breast before his thumb swiped over her nipple back and forth. Her eyes began to hood over as his plucked at one nipple, caressing the breast again before repeating the movement. He continued to pinch it, popping his fingers off it, plucking it again and again. Beth gave off quiet mewling sounds until mewling became whimpers and whimpers became gasps. He would trail kisses over her chest and collarbone, never taking his eyes off of hers, demanding her gaze until she could hold it no longer and she arched her back off the bed, toes curling as she had her first orgasm.

Before she could come down, Daryl closed his mouth on the other nipple, sucking and nipping at it, plucking it with his lips in similar fashion, over and over again. Beth's fingers tangled in his hair, arching her back again, offering herself up to him further. He smiled against her breast, swirling his tongue before continuing to pluck until a second orgasm coursed through her, her hips grinding against him.

And he hadn't even gotten to second base.

* * *

Beth was like a fine tuned instrument, lovingly and expertly played by this beautiful man. Every nerve ending in her body was singing with orgasmic afterglow. Who knew her nipples could even do that?

Her eyes still shut, smile plastered across her face, Beth reached for Daryl, pulling him back up to her mouth and throwing her arms around his neck. "Hi," she murmured against his mouth between kisses.

"Hi yourself." Daryl smirked back at her, enjoying her afterglow. Listening to Beth orgasm was one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. It had his cock straining inside his boxer briefs, and he grabbed it, giving a firm squeeze to relieve some of the pressure. Beth snaked her hand back between them, going for a feel herself, but Daryl gently knocked her wrist away. "Not done with you yet."

He knew very well that he wouldn't last long with Beth. It had been a long time for him, and with everything they'd done thus far, he was surprised he hadn't blown his load already. No, he definitely needed to control the pace for awhile longer and there was still something he needed to do.

It was getting hot in the cabin, or maybe it was just Beth. Getting to his feet, Daryl removed the ridiculous pants, kicking them to the side before grabbing himself through his boxers and giving a few rough strokes. She watched him the whole time, her mouth turning up in a smile as she bit her lip. He climbed back onto the bed on his knees, situating himself between Beth's legs. He took her ankle, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss and nibble on. He dropped a kiss on the arch of her foot, kissing each toe before trailing his mouth up her leg to her knee. He could feel her tense, assuming the direction he was going before he dropped her leg and continued the same exploration on the other leg. This time when he reached her knee, he continued past it, running his tongue along her inner thigh as his fingers brushed over the damp front of her panties. Like magnet to a piece of steel, his fingers instantly connected with her clit, a shuddered moan escaping her. He pressed the satiny red fabric between her lips, wetting the panties even further in his exploration. Replacing his fingers with his thumb, he swiped across her clit letting the silky fabric caress her a few times. Skipping past the fabric, he let his calloused thumb slide under the panties, to give one long swipe across her clit before pulling his thumb back out and continuing over the panties. The movement made Beth's hips buck against his hand and he grasped her leg to hold her steady.

"Take 'em off." she pleaded, her hands tangling into her own hair in frustration.

He hummed a negative as his fingers continued their exploration. The panties were now bunched up between the lips of her sex, his fingers manipulating the fabric to rub harshly against her clit. He twisted the fabric tighter, continuing this rhythmic tug until her hips started grinding themselves against the knot of panties. He hooked his fingers in the cloth, yanking it tight for her to grind against. The sexiest strangled gasps came out of Beth with each thrust of her hips and in one quick movement, Daryl thrust his middle finger straight into her pussy up to the back knuckle and she came around it, her pussy clenching again and again.

When he pulled his finger out, on a whim, he popped it into his mouth to suck clean, the taste of her sending a shot straight to his cock.

"Fuuccckkk," he growled, his eyes hooding shut, unprepared for the surge of lust from the taste of her, making his cock throb. Oral having not been a part of his previous routine, he was exploring all new territory as he lowered his mouth to her dripping pussy, needing a second taste. He ripped her panties to the side, revealing the tangle of wet curls glistening above her clit. He ran the flat of his tongue against her clit, mesmerized by the way her breath hitched when he flicked just the tip of it over the bundle of nerves. He closed his lips around it and growled as her fingers fisted into his hair; her hips gyrated against his mouth.

He needed to see her. Palming her ass, he slide her legs back and up, both hands grasping her just behind her knees. Pressing down, the movement lifted her ass slightly off the mattress and raised her pussy up to his waiting mouth. He marveled at her flexibility and knew he'd be using that later. She looked down at him, pupils blown out at the sight of him tongue fucking her. Her mouth dropped open, her moans echoing through the room, each delicious sound making his cock leak with precum. He brought his thumb back down, swiping at her clit as he lapped at her pussy through another orgasm.

Kissing his way up her body until his mouth reached hers, Beth worked his boxers off his hips as far as she could without breaking away from his kiss, pushing them the rest of the way off with a nimble toe. When she went for her own panties, he stopped her hand, pulling away from her mouth. "Leave 'em on. They're fucking sexy." She smiled against his mouth, before he pulled away.

Kneeling again between her legs, he took his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as he pushed her panties again to the side and ran his free hand over her slit. "Have you done this before?" his voice was barely a whisper, his hooded eyes looking at her through a mess of hair.

She looked a bit weary before answering him. "A few times, with minimal success."

"Good." He rubbed her wetness over his dick before swiped the head along her opening. He hissed at the sensation, his hand fisting tighter around his cock.

She gasped, her attention being drawn away from his words. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Why?"

"Cuz otherwise this would hurt." he finished as he plunged his thick cock inside of her to the hilt.

* * *

He had every intention of taking it easy on her, but knew she could take it. Her body had already proved to him how well it could be played and how eager she was to learn how it worked.

He had every intention of pulling out and plunging right back in, but her strangled cry of shock immediately turned his focus on her face. But it was nothing but lust in those gorgeous blue eyes. The vice like grip her pussy had on him was the most welcome feeling in the world. He could feel her walls shudder at the invasion and it took every bit of him not to fuck the ever loving shit out of her.

Daryl's eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenching tight as he growled out again. "Fuuuccckkk." Not wanting to leave the warm haven, he pulled out slowly, working himself back in at a more modest tempo, wanting to feel every bit of her. "Fuck, Beth. Your pussy is so fucking tight."

Beth arched her back, offering her tits to him and he reached forward to roll a turgid nipple between his finger and thumb. He continued to thrust into her, the fabric of her panties rubbing against the shaft of his dick with each thrust, adding to the sensation.

Daryl got to his knees, pressing her legs back again from behind her knees and rolling her up so her butt lifted off the bed. The angle was perfect and he could feel the head of his dick hitting the small bundle of nerves along the front wall of Beth's pussy and he focused his attention there. He needed her to cum one last time before he did.

Beth's mewling had quieted with the new sensation, but just for a moment, before her head rolled back and the new feeling began to overtake her. Her moans matched Daryl's rhythmic thrusts, the sensuous sounds making him thrust harder and faster. Her mouth falling open, she reached for him, her hands grasping his forearms, nails digging in as she came. She chanted his name as he continued to hit just the spot, her head thrashing around as she came undone.

Daryl pulled out, pushing her legs to the side and effectively rolling her face down on the mattress. He slid her panties off her ass and just barely down her legs before straddling her thighs. Slipping his forearm under her hips he lift her butt up, revealing the beautiful opening to her pussy. He slid his fingers along her sopping wet slit before slamming his cock back inside. Her legs together like this, she was even tighter than before and Daryl grabbed at her hips as he slammed his cock inside her again and again. He knew he was marking her, her porcelain skin would no doubt be blemished with bruises, but he didn't care. She was his now. Her hands fisted in the sheets, she held on with what little strength she had left and the tension made it even better for him. "Beth... so fucking close..."

Her face having been pressed to the sheets, she turned her head to look back over her shoulder at him. She breathed out his name, her eyes locking with his. "I wanna feel you cum."

That was all he needed to send him over the edge. He slammed into her one, two, three more times before coming undone, growling out her name as he came inside her. He gave a few leisurely pumps, feeling the last of his seed empty into her wet pussy. Falling forward onto his palms, he sank his teeth into one of her shoulder blades with a love bite before falling to her side and pulling her with him.

Daryl lay with his eyes closed, a foreign smile across his face as they lay in a tangle of limbs, trying to catch their breaths. Beth lay cuddled in his arms and as exhausted as she was, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his beautiful smiling face. She had never seen him so relaxed, so content, so... loved.

He quirked an eye open, lifting his head slightly to look at her before closing it again and plopping his head back down, that smile still plastered on his face. "What," she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, humming uncertainty.

"Don't hmm-mmm." she copied his shrug. "What is it?"

He quirked another eye at her before putting his head back down and closing his eyes. "I'm too fucking old to keep up with a young thing like you." His eyes remained closed, smile still etched across his face.

"You did a pretty fucking good job of it." She smiled at her own expletive.

Daryl barked with laughter before lifting his head to look at her. "You gonna kiss me with that dirty mouth of yours?"

"You bet your ass I am." And she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Blah. I know it's been 10 days since I last updated. Been feeling a little boo hoo lately and it's not conducive to writing smut. So either I wrote a lot of bad shit happening to our beloved Bethyl, or I took some time to get this out. So kicking and screaming, this is what I finally got out and I'm still not 100% happy.**

 **Thank you to all that have followed, favorited and reviewed! I surely do appreciate you!**

An interesting thing happens when you have sex with Daryl Dixon. For one, you have a lot of orgasms. Who knew she could orgasm from just having her nipples played with? Was it a common thing or was she just that sensitive? And how did Daryl know it would work?

She had once read in Cosmo that not all men could find the clitoris. Having found it herself in her formative teenage years, she knew exactly how it worked, and had no idea why men couldn't find it. That little bundle of nerves had helped ease some frustration a time or two... dozen... when Zach's performance hadn't hit the spot. She had been too shy to take care of it herself during sex, but had brought herself to orgasm later that night in her cell. Daryl on the other hand, had no trouble finding it, even through her panties. There was something innately sexy the way he used her panties to get her off. She felt a little dirty, a good kind of dirty, the way she grinded against the satiny fabric twisted up to form a hard knot to scrap her clit against. Like a sexual being taking charge of her body, even though it was Daryl taking charge of it, playing her like a fiddle.

Until he played her with his mouth. Her panties still on, it was like a false innocence guarding her womanhood. But he had ripped them out of the way and attacked her with such ferocity that made her tremble with desire. Watching his tongue disappear inside her, his eyes never leaving hers, he was claiming her in that moment and she was giving all of herself to him. Like a silent agreement shared between the two that was only punctuated by each loud moan erupting from her mouth. His reaction to tasting her was so visceral, his growl prickling the hair up the back of her neck. She was shocked at her body's natural instinct to hump his mouth, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him in deeper.

He was so rough with her and she loved it. He didn't treat her like the fragile doll her family thought her to be. His calloused fingers leaving a wake of fire where he touch, hands grasping, pulling, bruising her delicate skin, marking her as his and only his.

And those orgasms, more powerful than any orgasm she had ever given herself, were nothing compared to what happened once Daryl was inside her. When he first slid inside her, she felt so... full. And it hurt for a moment, her body not accustom to his size, but the feeling was abated quickly by the look on Daryl's face. It was pure ecstasy and it made her heart beam.

The other thing to happen was Daryl suddenly became a wide open book. From the moment he pounced on her on the bed, his whole face, his body language, told her a story. Every ounce of bravado he had been clinging to, every measure he took to hold back from her, completely dissolved away from him. And his face looked upon her with more than lust. He looked at her with adoration. With dare she say, love.

And he gave himself to her. When he slipped the wife beater over his head, she knew what that meant for him. She had seen the scars, what seemed like a lifetime ago when Andrea shot him back at the farm. She had helped her daddy clean the bolt wound that went through his side and clear out his back. She remembered seeing the scars and looking at her father for answers. Herschel had only gave her a grim face and they got back to work tending to his wounds. She had stepped out of the room for more clean bandages when Daryl had come to. Herschel had shooed her back out upon her return, knowing Daryl would have felt embarrassed for her to see him like that. And now as he lay upon her, flesh against flesh, her hands had moved over those scars with tenderness, his eyes slipping closed a moment in concentration before finally opening them back up to gaze upon her widely. Her eyes had smoldered with enough desire to show him that she wanted him just as much, physical and emotional scars and all.

And he took everything she had to give. Every touch, every kiss, every thrust of his hard member inside her, he was owning her, claiming her as his and she willfully gave herself to him. Their eyes gazing into the very depths of their souls said more than words ever could. Her eyes never leaving his as he claimed each orgasm from her body. He drank in every sigh from her lips, every moan from deep within her, and it fueled him to give her even more of himself.

When he flipped her over and brusquely tore her panties down off her ass, a surge of adrenaline had coursed through her as he pinned her body beneath his. The bite of his fingers into her flesh had awaken a carnal need within her. She had craned her neck to look into his eyes, needing to see him come undone more than anything else, and when he did it was glorious and beautiful.

And more beautiful than that was his face when he lay next to her, his smile infectious, their bodies covered in sweat, gasping for breath. She could have laid there forever, basking in their afterglow, and she fought off sleep, long enough to hear Daryl succumb to his exhaustion; his breathing slow and steady, his face relaxing even further. She lay there memorizing his face, the curve of his nose, the beautiful line of his cheekbones, the small mole half hidden by his facial hair. She wanted to kiss his lips, to taste his mouth one last time before sleep claimed her, and she did, hushing his quiet murmur. She quickly got up to check the door was locked up tight and blew out the candles before climbing back into bed next to him, bringing her head back down to his heart and letting the soft beat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Daryl came awake from the most delicious dream. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, his cock throbbing in response to something warm and wet. His eyelids fluttering as his fingers tangled into the soft head of hair bobbing between his legs. His eyes slamming open, he looked down at beautiful cerulean eyes staring up at him with such lust as Beth's mouth worked over his hard cock. He growled out her name as he felt her lips close around him completely and work further down his shaft. His fingers fisted in her hair, not pulling, not restraining, simply needing something to hold on to and it took every bit of strength he had not to pull her head further down as he felt himself reach the back of her throat. She could only get about half of him into her small mouth, but not for lack of trying and her fingers were fisted tightly around the base, her wrist working in a small rotation as she milked him. She pulled back from his cock, gasping, gulping a few breaths, giving him a breathy "good morning" as her small hand stroked him before taking him back into her mouth as far as she could handle. Starting out to be a great morning, actually, his words coming out in a growl as he tossed his head back into the pillow. Her efforts accentuated as his moans grew noisier, her mouth working faster, feeding off his lust. He let out a strangled moan as he felt her throat swallowing around him, a delicious suction replacing the movement of her lips. He wrapped his large hand around hers that had settled at the base of his cock, stilling her movement and reluctantly pulling himself out of her mouth.

She bit her lip a moment, concern etching her face until he pulled her up his body to him. "Was that... not good?" she asked, her eyes looking down to his mouth before back up at his eyes.

"Beth..." he slipped a lock of hair behind her ear before caressing his hands down her soft back. "You have no idea how good that was, but at this rate, things would be over pretty quickly and I really want to be inside you right now."

She smiled shyly, biting her lip again as she straddled his waist. "I think we can accommodate that, Mr. Dixon."

He smiled at the moniker, claiming her mouth with his own. They were already red and swollen from working over him and he loved the way they fit so naturally against his. When they broke apart for air, she placed her hands against his chest, sitting up on top of him, her wet center brushing against his hardness. She closed her eyes a moment as she grinded against him, his hands coming to rest on her hips but letting her guide her movements. "Beth..."

Hearing her name, she opened her eyes to him, her hips continuing that torturous grind against him.

"I want you to fuck me like this."

That devilish look from yesterday crossed her angelic face and she nodded briskly before reaching underneath her to grasp his hard length. He slid his hands down to her thighs, wanting her to have full control of what she was doing and she did not disappoint. She slid the head of his cock along her wet slit, all the way up to her engorged clitoris. Little breathy sighs would escape her lips with each swipe against her clit, her nails digging in slightly into his chest as she balanced herself over him. Her tongue coming out to wet her lips, her eyes locking with his before she finally sank down, impaling herself on his throbbing cock.

The warm haven that she had enveloped him in was every bit as good as it was the night before and the view he had of her on top of him like this only made it better. Her brow creased for a moment before her face relaxed and she swayed her hips forward, getting a feel for the movement. "Sore?" Daryl watched her face as his fingers caressed over her soft thighs, the flat of his hands working up her thighs, gliding back down along the outside before sweeping his fingers up her inner thighs and repeating the movement.

She shook her head no before smiling and admitting the truth with a nod. "A little. But it feels... good," she sighed as she lifted herself off and lowered herself back down a few times; this position was new to her and she was trying to find the best angle that Daryl seem to know instinctively last night.

He watched her face as she moved over him, luxuriating in the vice like grip her pussy had on him. He ran his hand up her stomach, tilted her back some and watching her face transform as he hit just the right spot. It was all the coaxing she needed to lean back, her hand bracing herself against his thigh as she started to move on top of him.

It was a beautiful thing watching Beth Greene bounce on his dick. Her creamy skin covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair tousled and curly, dare he say messy from being thoroughly fucked the night before. Her pert tits bouncing gently against her chest and following his gaze, she grasped one with her free hand, pinching the nipple. Feeling her so close to the edge, Daryl sat up swiftly, taking the other nipple into his mouth and tugging on it with his lips. She immediately came undone on him, her hands holding steady on his shoulders as she thrusted against the new angle. He lay back down, tilting her pelvis to hit that spot again, grinding the head of his dick against it until she was coming again, praying out his name in a garble of words until she was collapsing against his chest.

He buried his face in her neck, sucking and nipping at the salty skin, not caring he'd leave a mark. He spoke against her skin, his hot breath making her shiver. "You got one more for me, baby?" One hand moving to her waist, the other snaking between their bodies to graze over her clit with the flat of his thumb. She nodded with a moan, grinding her clit against his thumb. His lips still ghosting over her skin, right up to her ear, his voice dark and gravely, telling her a secret only meant for her. "Rub your clit for me."

She turned her head so her eyes could lock with his, biting her lip as she sat back up, her fingers moving down to the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. He moved his hand away, grasping her hips and holding her steady as he begun thrusting up into her. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed through the cabin, muffled by their own moans of pleasure. She cried out at every upstroke, his body slamming up into her, her body jostling on top of his as she squeezed her thighs around his hips trying to hold on. He looked down to where their bodies were joined, watching his cock disappear inside this beautiful body above his, her fingers frantically rubbing her clit, grazing his shaft as it worked in and out of her. He was so close and watching her brazenly play with herself, for him, was his undoing. Her orgasm followed right behind his, the muscles rippling through her pussy milking him even further until she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Beth had every intention of waking Daryl up with a blow job. She had fallen asleep pretty easily, but come morning, she had woken up with almost this first day of school jitters. Glancing around the cabin, a soft light filtered in through the crack in the window covering, it was just light enough to see that Daryl was not going to disappoint her today. Her head resting back down on his chest, she stared down at the tented blanket at Daryl's waist, knowing what glorious thing was hidden beneath it. She grasped the blanket at her hip, pulling it ever so softly away from their bodies until finally Daryl's hard cock was uncovered to her hungry eyes.

Glancing back up to his face, she smiled to herself as his breathing continued slow and steady. Her gaze followed the length of his body; he really was a beautiful man and naked was only better. She brazenly admired the hard features of his chest and arms, his narrow hips accentuated by flared abdominal muscles leading down to his glorious hardness. She blushed to herself, wondering how ever she would fit that into her mouth, but up for a challenge, she situated herself between his legs, taking a tentative few licks. She was surprised by the softness of his skin there, her lip catching on the rib as she popped him into her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside stifled a sigh from Daryl and she repeated the motion until he let out a soft moan.

The feeling of Daryl in her mouth like this, his cock firmly grasped in her hand, her lips working down his length felt empowering to her. She felt lustful taking advantage of him while he slept, but after last night, she belonged to him and he belong to her. This man was hers now and as he came awake and looked deep into her eyes, she told him so. With her eyes, with her mouth, with her whole body. And without words, he confirmed it so.

* * *

Daryl held Beth against his chest as they tried to catch their breath, her own limbs slack and draped loosely around him. Her face pressed to his heart, he brushed off the wet tendrils of hair that clung to her face. His eyes gazed upon her with such warmth, his fingers running lightly over her delicate features. She lifted her head to smile at him, that gorgeous beaming smile of hers and he pulled her up to his mouth to kiss. She returned his kisses, her fingers threading through his hair before breaking away to breath, their foreheads coming together. He couldn't help but return her smile, or at least what he hoped looked like a smile.

"Hi." His voice was still gravely even though he had been calling out her name only moments ago.

"Hi yourself." she smiled, the tables having been turned this morning. She propped her head on her hand and gazed down at him, shit eating grin on her face.

"I hope you're happy." He twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers, just enjoying their closeness.

"I'd say I'm pretty happy. Why?"

"Well, I figured we're gonna have to stay here indefinitely, cause if we go back out on the road, our family might find us and take me out like Julius Caesar."

Beth laughed at that thought before considering it a moment. "I'm sure that Maggie will... probably kill us _both_. But you think everyone else?"

He nuzzled her nose, dropping soft kisses on her face. "I think everyone will think I took advantage of a poor, innocent girl. When..." he continued to kiss along her jaw up to her ear, whispering huskily. "...they should know _you_ took advantage of _me_."

She would have laughed if he hadn't been running his tongue along her earlobe, his warm breath causing her to shiver and attack his mouth with her own.

"Did no such thing," she whispered against his lips. She shifted back onto his body, rubbing her hip against his length as her tongue dipped into his mouth. "But if I did, I'd take advantage of you again right now."

Daryl groaned, pulling his mouth away from hers. "You realize I'm an old man, right? Damn, woman, I need time to recover!" He smiled at her pink cheeks, his hand slipping down to her slit, sliding a finger deep inside her and watching her mouth drop in a quiet moan. "I suppose I have other ways..."

* * *

A few orgasms later, they decided to take a shower, braving the cold water together. The tiny window in the bathroom providing enough light for Daryl to wash her hair, his strong fingers massaging the fragrant suds into her scalp was so relaxing, but he only was able to wash half her body before going down on her, her back pressed to the cold tile, one leg thrown over his shoulder. Beth still couldn't believe that Daryl was on his knees on the shower floor, staring up at her like she was vixen on high, and eating her out like a fucking champ. When her orgasm hit her, she lost her footing, tearing the entire shower curtain off the rod before Daryl could get her upright. They had a good laugh and finished their shower.

When he dried her body in the light of the much brighter cabin, he was able to examine the dots of purple across her hips and thighs, kissing each offending mark that he had made. He apologized for the marks, his face a mask of concern, but she reassured him. _I will never have to defend herself against the man I feel the safest with._ That had turned into him fucking her good and hard against the kitchen table, Beth making her own marks on his shoulders as her nails sunk into his flesh. Wobbly legged with a permanent smile across her face, she succumbed to sleep while he went out (in ridiculous pants) to check on his snares.

Walkers having torn up one of his snares and the second one empty, he spent a couple hours catching what he could and coming back with a few squirrels for dinner.

It was a lazy day for them and as much as Beth enjoyed it, it was the night time that really got to her. After dinner they had laid in bed, a single candlelight flickering near by, sharing quiet conversation, kisses and cuddles. Stuff Beth never dreamed Daryl was capable of. She knew that whatever this was between them was more than sex, and she was quickly learning just how much more it was to him.

* * *

Stripped down to just their underwear, Daryl was happy to find out that aside from those sexy red panties, Beth also had pairs in black and white, and he still hadn't decided which one was his favorite. They lay on their sides facing each other, her leg thrown over both of his, his arm scooping her torso against him, their fingers caressing wherever they touched. He listened to her stories, stealing the occasional kiss, telling stories of his own as he entwining their fingers and just generally took advantage of the sweet warmth that was Beth.

Her hands pulling him closer, her fingers brushed over a long, thick scar that puckered along his shoulder blade and Daryl's eyes slipped shut, his chin coming to rest on his chest. She brushed lingering kisses across each eyelid before he tilted his head up to meet her gaze.

"How did you know?" he asked as her fingers moved away from his scar and entwined with his.

"I saw them a long time ago." She dropped a kiss on his nose, resting her forehead against his. "When you got hurt at the farm. I helped Daddy clean your wound when you were still knocked out." He sighed, pulling her closer. "Your daddy do that to you?"

"Mmm hmm," he confirmed quietly.

"Like I said, that's what you gotta put away. You gotta stay who you are, not who you were." She watched the candlelight flicker in his shiny eyes, her hand caressing his face before he leaned forward and kissed her with such passion it took her breath away.

This wasn't fucking. He was so gentle when he pulled off that last bit of fabric covering her hips, so tender when he entered her, staring deep into her eyes as he moved over her, kissing her, loving her. It was a whole other sensation having him over her, his weight a comfort on top of her as his mouth capturing a little bit of her breath, a little bit of her soul. The slow build of their orgasms had her crying out his name again and again.

Fucking Daryl Dixon was mind blowing, but making love to him was heart warming, body melting, and this moment they shared, she would never take for granted.


End file.
